A letter from Water Lily to Zell
by water-lily43
Summary: This... is a letter I created specially for the 17th March... Zell's birthday. Think I'm crazy? Not even near... STARK RAVING MAD is more like it... just kiddin'. Enjoy, and pls r and r. Thanks.
1. A Letter from Water Lily to Zell

A/N: Here it is… just as I promised, something to celebrate Zell's birthday… yippee!

Letter from Water Lily to Zell 

Dearest Zell,

         Tomorrow is your birthday, so I've decided to give this poem to you as a present… not because I am economically challenged… but because I thought this would be more meaningful to you. Even if you do not like me, please take the time to read it, 'cos I spent a lot of time on this.

    The very first time I saw you;

     It took my breath away.

     I could hardly open my eyes

     Against your blinding smile

    I could hardly stop the fever

    Running through my body

    I thought, "Hey, this is him!

    My very own Prince Charming."

    But no, it wasn't meant to be.

    For even before I could speak

    Another girl was there 

    Getting all your attention.

    And I knew then and there

    That I had lost my chance

    Now that you've been taken

    I suppose that I should leave

    I shouldn't cling on to the hope

    That you would look at me.

    But I just can't help staying

    At places where you'll be

    Please let me look at you

    I promise that's all I'll do

    If you read this letter

    Not finding it offensive

    Think of me occasionally

    As the girl who's always waiting

    I do not need your love

    If that you cannot give

    Just a faint belief

    That you know I exist

    That is all I have to say now. You can keep the letter, I'd be happy. But if it disturbs you, makes you unhappy, angry, or displeased, please tear it to pieces, and pretend it never was, for I wouldn't want you to be upset. I wish only the best for you… Goodbye.

Love you always,

Water-lily

************************************************************************************************************

Celestine: Oooh… What's this? (Reads the letter)

She tears it up without another word.

Zell: Wasn't that supposed to be for me?

Celestine: Junk Mail.

Zell: Oh.

Celestine (to herself): She clearly doesn't possess the talent for poems… so much worse than Zell… Hahahahaha!

Zell: What was that again?

Celestine: Nothing.

Zell: What are you getting me for tomorrow?

Celestine: (Blinks at him dumbly) Tomorrow? What tomorrow?

Zell (with droopy head): Never mind. *Sigh*


	2. A Birthday Present from Celestine to Zel...

    A/N: I decided to continue the story… just because it is Zell's birthday… and who could bear to make him sad on such an important date? Definitely not me…

    Continuing from Water Lily's Letter to Zell, here is another one!

**Celestine's Birthday Present to Zell**

    Dearest Zell,

                  You must have thought that I have forgotten your birthday, haven't you? But I guess it was my fault for trying to fool you.

                   I've written you this little poem as a gift, instead of a material one… cos I know our love cannot be measured by monetary terms alone.

Whenever I gaze upon a shooting star,

I would make a wish and pray so hard.

That nothing could ever keep us afar.

That you and I will be together

 For longer than the span of our lives

And closer than a leaf to its stem.

If I ever could return to the past,

I long to meet you from the start.

From your first cry as a newborn child

Protecting you from harm, from any pain 

And even the littlest fall of rain

Shall not wet your golden head.

Forgive me my baby

For the times I've hurt you badly

With thoughtless words and gestures

Though I didn't want it that way

But still there's no valid excuse

For forgetting to say I was sorry

Pride kept the words at bay

Though I was dying to say

I never wanted to hurt you

For my love for you is real

As real as the sun in the sky

As sure as my pumping heart

Racing so fast I couldn't breathe

Whenever I see you smile or laugh

You're still having that effect on me

You're still the spark in my life

I cannot bear the slightest thought

Of not having you with me

I'll always be your Angel

As you'll always be my hero

Let that never be changed

And I'm willing to give up anything

Anything at all……

    I could go on and on… but there isn't enough paper in the world for me to express my feelings for you… please treasure this letter… if not I would be very sad. And I'm sorry… for the many times I neglected you. Would you hold it against me? Would you be angry? Would you still love me? No matter what your answer… it doesn't change things a bit… I will always be your Celestine.

Love you always,

Celestine

* * *

    Zell looks up after reading it.

    Z: I'm too touched for words… my baby!

    He covers her forehead with little kisses.

    Meanwhile, a trying-to-act-nonchalant Seifer strolls along with something behind his back.

    Seifer: Hey, Chicken-wuss… heard it's your birthday today.

    Zell: And so what if it is?

    Seifer: HAPPY BIIIIIIIIIRTHDAY!!! (Smashes a cream cake in his face.)

    Quistis: That, was the oldest trick in the book! Can't you be more original?

    Seifer: Like how?

    Quistis dumps a whole canister of flour on the poor Zell.

     Seifer: Yeah… like that's really original…

    Zell: Guys!!!!

    Seifer: It's tradition in Balamb Garden to sabotage the birthday boy or girl… starting from today! Hahahahaha!

    Zell: I will definitely get my revenge… just you wait!

    Meanwhile, in a dark corner….

    Water Lily: (Twisting a handkerchief in her hands while mumbling this over and over again.) Zell… do you hate me? Why don't you talk to me anymore…?

    To be continued… maybe.

    P/S If you wanna know who Celestine is, you might want to read my fic from the Angel series, starting from The Angel with A Broken Wing. For those of you who _are_ already chasing it… these two letters would happen near the end of "Return to Me", the first sequel after TAWABW… you know, the one with Zell as the main voice. Thanks very much for reading, as usual, reviews are dearly hoped and appreciated. ^_^


End file.
